Evacuate The Dancefloor
by Flowerstar
Summary: Takes place in "A Mario Birthday Party". To celebrate Peach's birthday, a disco is being held and everyone is dancing. DJ Toad appears as a special guest to help her making this the best bash yet!


Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Princess Peach's Castle, Wario, Waluigi, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Lady Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Goombella, Koops, Madame Flurrie, orange Yoshi, Vivian, Admiral Bobbery, Ms. Mowz, Tayce T., The Fearsome 5, Yoshi's Island, Isle Delfino, Cake Mix, Music Keys, other characters and anything that were mentioned in the story like for instance, Koopasta are properties of Nintendo. DJ Toad rightfully belongs to me ('cause he's my own character), Mushroom Fruity cocktail, the cake Tayce T. baked and the storyline of the oneshot. The song title, "_Evacuate The Dancefloor_", and lyrics belongs to **Cascada**.

Even though I haven't updated "_A Mario Birthday Party 2: Another Birthday Bash!_" for a few years, my debut story has finally returned… but in a whole different way! Not only is this is a blast from the past, however a couple of new things changes the biggest party in 2005! You'll find out what's in store soon enough. For the first time since his first appearance, DJ Toad is gonna sing alongside Peach in a hip-hop slang style!

The reason why I chose to use "_Evacuate The Dancefloor_" by **Cascada **'cause this song suits my very first fanfic since it's about a birthday bash but it has a 'wild party' feel to it since some of the events such as a food fight was inspired from one of my high school days. My year was so immature back then but I don't know who started it though. The music always gets me in high spirits whenever I listen to it from the music video; I could imagine Peach singing Natalie's parts and my own character doing the rapper's lines. So, treat this as a revamped version of "_A Mario Birthday Party_"! By the way, this takes place in the chapter, "_Chapter 17: Disco Night, Disco Lights!_" and the original lyrics, "_Now guess who's back with a brand new track_" and "_That got everybody in the club going mad_" has been replaced with lines that I've made up.

Let's get this party fic started!

Summary: Takes place in "_A Mario Birthday Party_". To celebrate Peach's birthday, a disco is being held and everyone is dancing. DJ Toad appears as a special guest to help her making this the best bash yet!

**Important Note -** Unlike the sequel and the original, this will be rated K+ due to one of the characters getting drunk and the sudden appearance of a cocktail I created. Besides, I wanted to make this party utterly fun and wild as possible. Fortunately, there won't be any swearing 'cause I'm not the type of author to usually include cursing in my fanfictions. Don't get me wrong, I'm not alcoholic but I've seen people being high on alcohol or beer in certain commercials and adult shows that are shown on the telly but I only glanced on them for a while when I was bored or channel-surfing.

* * *

Evacuate The Dancefloor

It's Princess Peach's birthday and everyone who's invited was there to help her celebrate. DJ Toad arrived at the castle after he got a phone call from the princess to be the disc jockey of the nightclub; he usually comes to parties whenever he's been requested to do the job. He loves his occupation because he enjoys being the life of the party and the thrill of bobbing to the tunes with his headphone on. Inside the building, it's jam-packed with Mario and his buddies.

At the top of the staircase, DT Toad is standing behind a turntable that is suitable for his size with his equipment on it, somewhere stashed away around it. He has tan hands just like ordinary Toads and has large, green spots all over his white, mushroom head. He was clothed in a glossy black, zipped jacket covering his white shirt with matching trousers and black shoes. A headphone was worn over his ears, if he had any.

The birthday ruler, Peach, sat at the bottom of the stairway with Toad standing on her left side and Toadette by her right. She wore a light pink, sleeveless shirt with rose straps over her shoulders and a dark ruffled collar, pink skirt with a border that is in a dimmer shade of pink at the bottom of it, an oval light blue brooch set in gold and her blonde hair is tied into a ponytail with a blue bobble. She has the same hairstyle from the sport and kart racing activities. On top of her hair is a golden crown decorated with rubies and sapphires and spherical earrings that has the similar colour on her ears. She has pink lips but she used lip-gloss to brighten up her mouth. Below, she wore a pair of red, high-heeled shoes.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo! DJ T. is in da castle! To celebrate homegirl's b-day, I decided to come here and help her. Here she is, sittin' there!" The disc jockey exclaimed into the microphone. He held it in his right hand to his mouth and points his finger at the princess, who sat below the staircase. She waved to the audience with her right hand, winked and flashed a cute smile.

Toad waved both arms at per person and Toadette moved her right arm left and right, giving them a waving gesture. Her other arm was on her hip and just like everybody, they are eagerly looking forward to the commencing of the fiesta, which could be the most excellent one of the year!

"Let's get this par-tay started, ya'll!"

Loud cheers and whistles were coming from the party animals; they were below the flight of stairs. The deejay put down the microphone, positioned the record down and puts the needle on it whilst the music started to play. The disco ball began to emit millions of white, circular light and they were shining on the ground. The silver sphere was hung from the ceiling that was already set up by some of the guests. All at once, everyone danced immediately and even the Mario brothers walked to the middle of the room, stood next to each other and perform their break dance moves. The gang gathered round Mario and Luigi and watched them, whilst they boogie along to the beat themselves.

**Princess Peach:**

_Turn up the music_

When she sung, "_Turn up the music_", she pointed upwards to the ceiling with her finger of her right hand.

_  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me gettin' physical  
Out of control  
There's people watchin' me  
I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

Toad and Toadette swayed their bodies left and right as they tap the floor constantly to the rhythm until they chosen to do a different dance.

"Cool jamboree, Your Princess-ness!" Toadette smiled, spinning on the spot.

Toad held his female counterpart's hand upwards, making her twirl in a fast pace. "Yeah, you really know how to throw a groovy bash!"

"Party hard, you two!" Peach giggled, winking at her servants.

The mushroom twosome stopped dancing, stood firm like a soldier and saluted her straight away. "You got it, Your Royal Highness!"

They take up again from where they left off and clutched each other's, small hands to hop side to side from left to right, non-stop to the tune. To everyone aside from the spoilsports namely Wario and Waluigi, the song is the perfect floorfiller for the monarch's birthday party. Although to the killjoys, they're not that bothered about the song and having a good time.

**DJ Toad:**

_Oh, oh,_

**Princess Peach:**

_evacuate the dancefloor_

**DJ Toad:**

_Oh, oh,_

When the deejay sung "_Oh, oh,_", the legendary brothers were flipping to the left and secondly to the right uninterruptedly. The majority were occupied with observing Mario and Luigi, they were in the midst of an exhilarating dance-off while the other characters were busy doing their own things like gossiping amongst one another. The Italian siblings were showing off their complicated break dancing moves that they somehow learned from their adventure of finding the Music Keys and making magical miracles through dance.

**Princess Peach:**

_I'm infected by the sound_

**DJ Toad:**

_Oh, oh,_

**Princess Peach:**

_stop, this beat is killing me_

On 'stop', she moves her right hand in front of her to do a 'stop' gesture as if she's trying to tell anyone to discontinue.

_(Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground)_

On 'underground', she point towards the floor. She glances at DJ Toad and winked whilst he gives her a thumbs up.

The deejay mushroom moved up his sunglasses that revealed his black eyes and glanced at Peach, grinning at her. "Lookin' good, Princess P!"

She blew a kiss towards him to express her thanks because he's complimenting her. He repositioned his glasses over his eyes after they acknowledged each other in a responsive manner.

**DJ Toad:**

_Everybody in the club_

**Princess Peach:**

_evacuate the dancefloor_

**DJ Toad:**

_Oh, oh,_

Back to the contest, the red, portly plumber jumps and 'flies' forward, he hits the ground and rolls ending up back on his feet. His younger, yet taller brother went to the floor to perform a spin. The direction of turning round always changes and next, he stood up to execute a frontflip while walking or running in reverse. Knowing that his close companion is a natural at this style of dancing, Mario done a front flip and swinging one leg, he landed on the floorboards with ease and an overconfident smirk.

"Top that, bro!" He chuckled teasingly. "Surrender while you still can!"

"I don't think so, I'm just getting warmed up!" Luigi sniggered as he stuck his tongue out in a taunting way, refusing to throw in the towel and desperately wanted to put the red-shirted hero in his place.

"Fine by me, let's settle this and prove once and for all to everyone which one of us is the kingdom's top dancer!"

They gave each other a determined look and they are in a fighting stance. Their hands were on their hips and they were staring, face-to-face. One thing's for sure, they are ready for action.

The green-capped, underdog commenced his second part of his sequence by going back to the ground, performing a headspin that was done with his legs together and his hand at the sides. Mario counteracted with heading down to the floor and balling up, followed by spinning on his back. To make sure he wowed the roaring crowd, he is still curled up into a ball and rotated on his side this time. Being experienced pros when it comes to the disco, he and his overshadowed sibling did well to impress and astound their chums who were amateurs in the nightclub.

**Princess Peach:**

_I'm infected by the sound_

**DJ Toad:**

_Everybody in the club_

**Princess Peach:**

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Hey, Mr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground)_

Later on while her buddies were partying, Peach was outside her castle and her back was facing the doorway. Two Toad guards were beside the closed double door wearing silver, protective armours and holding a razor-sharp spear in their left hands. Noisy music is blaring from the ground floor of her home.

_My body's aching_

_Takes some over low  
Temperatures rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside_

As she sings, "_Temperatures rising_", the pink princess points to the night sky. Countless, miniature stars were gleaming in the darkness and a full moon is hiding behind the clouds that contrast to the clear atmosphere. It's the perfect time for a fantastic fiesta.

_Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

Suddenly, the Toad guards turned to the double door and opened it using their right hand, revealing her friends bobbing in time to the tune and almost filling up all the spaces in the foyer. It's so packed that there's hardly any room for the Mushroom Kingdom ruler to join in with her chums.

**DJ Toad:**

_Oh, oh,_

**Princess Peach:**

_evacuate the dancefloor_

**DJ Toad:**

_Oh, oh,_

Among the pack that is surrounding the break dancing professionals, Yoshi leaped over Birdo whilst doing the splits in the air, both legs were pointing left and right. The pink reptile bends her legs and placed her claws on them. It's like if they're playing a game of leapfrog, the green dinosaur settled on the ground safe and sound with both his arms upwards and standing there, in front of his female pal instantly. The red bow-wearing dino wanted to do the similar thing that is vise versa to what they've did earlier. They kept taking turns, jumping over each other to their hearts content.

**Princess Peach:**

_I'm infected by the sound_

**DJ Toad:**

_Oh, oh,_

**Princess Peach:**

_stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground)_

Somewhere in the back of the lobby, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Lady Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Goombella, Koops, Madame Flurrie, the orange Yoshi, Vivian, Admiral Bobbery and Ms. Mowz were hanging around in a huddle, in front of the banquet table.

An array of plates full of Apple Pies, Big Cookies, Bland Meals, Boiled Eggs, Cakes, Coco Pops, Jelly Pops, Jelly Shrooms, Jelly Supers, Jelly Ultras, Kooky Cookies, Maple Shrooms, Maple Supers, Maple Ultras, Sweet Shrooms, Honey Shrooms, Honey Supers, Honey Ultras, Deluxe Feasts, Fried Eggs, Fried Shrooms, Frozen Fries, Hot Shrooms, Koopastas, Nutty Cakes, Shroom Cakes, Shroom Steaks, Spaghettis and Yummy Meals were arranged here and there.

Plenty of glass jugs filled with Healthy Juices, Special Shakes and Tasty Tonics were placed in a row in front of the table, numerous kettles with Koopa Tea were brewed inside them can be seen near the food, cans of Super Sodas were positioned next to the see-through glasses overflowing with cocktails and empty glasses.

A collection of cutlery like knifes, forks and spoons were in a line behind the jugs. Lastly, a variety of bowls in different sizes were stacked up in groups of five or more laid somewhere on the white, silky cloth concealing the surface of the table. Extra bowls packed full of Lemon Candies, Lime Candies, Honey Candies, Spicy Soups and a couple of healthy helpings of Potato Salads were in the third row after the silver tableware.

A crystallized bowl of fruit punch is sitting on the table too and a huge translucent spoon was in it, the top of it was sticking out. A bottle of the popular beverage, Chuckola Cola is next to it.

The shady, cool Lakitu was raising a glass of fruit punch in his left hand above him whilst the face on his cloud was beaming in high spirits.

"This shindig is off da hook!" Lakilester exclaimed, enthusiastically.

"You got that right, pal!" Goombario nodded, agreeing with his friend's comment.

Goombella walked by and stood next to him. "This is, like, totally the most awesome party I've been to in my life!"

"Uh-huh, you said it sister!"

Bobbery went to the refreshments table, jumped up and somehow managed to obtain the Chuckola Cola bottle, flipped open the cork and drank the whole container. His vision became blurry as he moved to and fro continuously, becoming dizzy from the effects of the drink. He attempted to narrow his eyes to see clearly but to no avail, they gradually began to shut and closed completely at once. He eventually fainted to the ground on his body, losing consciousness.

Being the fretful Cheep Cheep she is, Sushie hops by to the passed out Bob-omb and glanced at him, shaking her head and sighed. "That's what happens when you drink too much."

"Consider yourself a time-out." Kooper mumbled, walking by and stood next to him. "If Mario sees you like this, I don't know what he'll say."

The orange Yoshi munched on a Yoshi Cookie and immediately swallowed it down his throat. "Knowing him, he loves that beverage. But I bet Gonzales will help him up."

"Uh… is he going to be all right? He's going to catch a cold if he stays there for so long." Vivian pointed out.

Koops had a silvery fork in his right hand and a dish of scrumptious Koopasta in the other. He slurps some spaghetti as it went straight into his mouth, licking the delectable green sauce that was left surrounding his lips while he's at it. "Ummm… you might be right about that if he doesn't get up now. He's going to miss out on rest of the party."

Parakarry hovered above the collapsed, ship navigator. His wings were flapping continually in an up and down motion. "I suggest somebody really needs to knock some sense into him."

Lady Bow clutched her favourite fan in her left arm as she pats her second one, impatiently. "Allow me to do that!"

The paratroopa postman slapped his head, sighing. "This is not what I had in mind… I didn't mean it literally."

The boo princess floated to the Bob-omb and is in the air, in front of his face. She used her useful fan and started slapping across the face with it; Bobbery's face was moving left and right continuously due to the force and the impact the smacking were giving to him.

"Ooooh… that has got to hurt, I definitely don't want to be in his position right now." Bombette shut her eyes tightly, grimacing every time she heard painful sounds coming from the hitting.

By the time Bow is done with the spanking, the admiral's face was covered entirely with sores and bruises; it's almost black and blue all over him.

"There. That should awake him now!" She smiled proudly, being in the air above the unconscious boat direction-finder.

"I say… I can't help but think that whacking across the face isn't quite a good idea. Not even a rude awakening can successfully make him stir, dear." Madame Flurrie remarked, deep down in her heart she knew that this plan isn't the correct way to rouse him up.

Watt drifted in the direction of the vessel route-finder and is airborne, gawking at him childishly. "Uh… um… that mister still isn't budging."

Ms. Mowz has finished sipping her Special Shake from a straw and joined the huddle, gathering together around Bobbery. She had an unfilled glass in her left, white hand and the straw was left inside. "Mmmmm… actually, you're incorrect and I believe he's rising up. Yes, I'm positive in fact. Behold sweetie, seems like the green ghost's scheme has truly worked."

Soon enough, Admiral Bobbery is stirring and opened his eyes bit by bit. His eyesight has returned to him and all of a sudden, he gasped to discover his buddies were gaping at him while he darted his eyes about.

"Ow… of all reasons, why did you hit me, you young scallywag?" He asked angrily, groaning from the throbbing of the fan and the effects of the hangover.

"Hmph! You could at least say 'thank you' for waking you up but noooo, you didn't express any gratitude at all and scolded me!" The royal boo fumed, shaking her pretty fan at him.

"Hmmm… Very well, if you put it this way, miss… I'm terribly sorry for my appalling behaviour, I most certainly believe that my favoured beverage was making me furious at you. Will you accept my apology?"

"I guess so, but next time don't be grouchy at me for no reason. It's downright wrong to take your anger out on a princess."

"I promise you that under no circumstances I will never do this again."

"How about we forget all about this and call it a day?"

"Of course, it's absolutely a truce, my friend."

"Good 'cause I don't want to see you being drunk once more."

On the left side of the buffet table, Donkey Kong is hopping left and right as he clapped over his head to the beat of the tune. The Fearsome 5 who were a bunch of five Yoshi children from Yoshi's Island and every one of them were in a unique colour, were shaking their little bodies while moving their right arm, pointing up and down. Currently, they draw together for a little natter at the right side of the banquet table, in front of a massive rectangle-shaped window. It was hiding behind a pair of red, regal curtains made from the finest silk.

"Hey, let's have a pie fight!" The red Yoshi shouted.

The green Yoshi shook his head, disagreeing with the idea. "Nah, we used them all already, don't you remember?"

"Besides, a party's not perfect without any dancing involved." The purple Yoshi assented, clapping to the beat.

"How about a food fight?" The blue Yoshi questioned.

"We can't, Mario got into trouble a few hours ago. Besides, it will be boring to start another one if nobody's joining us." The yellow Yoshi frowned, recalling the food fight that was started by Wario.

"So, what should we do now? Any bright ideas?"

The blue, youthful dinosaur gave a quick look at his close chums, one by one who shrugged. They haven't spoken a word until the purple Yoshi looked intently at the azure, young-looking reptile as if he was saying '_I have an idea_' to the cerulean Yoshi youngster.

"I'd say we should stick with bopping to this radical tune." The purple-coloured, dinosaur proposed, remembering his previous speech. "It wouldn't hurt to join in with everyone else."

"Yeah, let's go with your suggestion. What's more, Sushie can't tell us what to do and be bossy all the time. At least, miss-nagging-pants isn't here at the moment, I bet she's hanging out with her mates." The crimson, Yoshi kid grinned, knowing the opportunity they have.

"Yep, let's party like we never partied before!"

With that, they pick up where they left off and they separated from each other. They no longer crowd together and they scatter to stand close to one another. The green member of the crew is at the middle, on his left were the red Yoshi and a blue one beside him. On the right side of the green, reptile infant were the yellow and the purple, petite dinosaurs. They stretched their arms round each other's miniature shoulders and began kicking their legs to the left and then to the right in a repetitive pattern.

**DJ Toad:**

_Everybody in the club_

**Princess Peach:**

_evacuate the dancefloor_

**DJ Toad:**

_Oh, oh,_

**Princess Peach:**

_I'm infected by the sound_

**DJ Toad:**

_Everybody in the club_

**Princess Peach:**

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Hey, Mr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground)_

Meanwhile, the green-spotted mushroom had his hand on the left side of the headphone and he's concentrating with scratching against the surface of the record, making sounds. The music is booming out of the black, surround sound speakers. The first loudspeaker was on his left and the second was positioned on his right.

**DJ Toad:**

_Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid_

Afterwards, the blonde-haired ruler is next to the DJ, moving up and down her shoulders in a sexy way, her sapphire eyes were staring straight at him. Her back was facing to him just as he was occupied with singing through the microphone in a hip-hop, rapping style as if he was a real rapper or gangster in urban streets. His voice echoed through the entrance hall of the castle.

_Now the party's back and I'm playin' the track  
That got everyone feelin' glad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you wreck that thang  
And drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

Daisy watched Luigi boogie on down to the dancefloor; he was in the middle of a dance-off against his older brother to see who can pull off the most astounding moves in the lobby.

The brunette tomboy put her hands near her lips like if she's yelling to someone. "You can do this, Luigi! Show Mario what you can do! Go, Luigi, Go!"

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Birdo were clapping constantly to the rhythm. After a few minutes, the dark pink reptile decided to toot along to the melody using her large snout. The green, cute dinosaur looked at his friend and basically shook his head, thinking it's really unnecessary to do that. He shrugged, not having eye contact with her and continued to observe the famous heroes dancing competitively.

Just then, Toadsworth paced along the room in front of the guests as he held his wooden cane in his right hand. The bottom of the stick taps the floor slightly, whenever he walked. He instantly paused once he caught a glimpse of the Italian plumbers dazzling the audience with dance.

"Hmm? I never realize Masters Mario and Luigi could perform such splendid feats. I love a good watch." The elderly Toad muttered, smiling.

His diminutive hands were resting on the mushroom top of the walking stick and leaned forward on it, his left hand was underneath his right hand.

_Everybody in the club_

**Princess Peach:**

_evacuate the dancefloor_

**DJ Toad:**

_Everybody in the club_

**Princess Peach:**

_I'm infected by the sound_

**DJ Toad:**

_Everybody in the club_

**Princess Peach:**

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground)_

In the meantime, Wario and Waluigi were within the crowd observing the talented Mario brothers. The rivals were crossing their arms and rolled their eyeballs in a sarcastic manner, they weren't impressed and slightly jealous of the massive amount of attention the well-known siblings were getting.

"Those losers don't know a thing about dancing." The purple, overall-wearing man mumbled.

"Dang, wish we could do better." The purple-clad man nodded. "I still remember the time those cheaters beat us and got back those Music Keys. I would have been the greatest dancer yet if it weren't for those meddling Mario morons."

Waluigi grabbed Wario by the straps of his purple overalls and dragged him off; his shoes were skidding against the floor. "C'mon, let's show those idiots how to groove on the dancefloor!"

**DJ Toad:**

_Oh, oh,_

**Princess Peach:**

_evacuate the dancefloor_

At the top of the flight of steps, Diddy Kong hopped onto the left banister and slid down. He pushed his fists upward along to the tune and screeched happily, on his way downwards. When he reached the end of the banister, he performed an acrobatic flip in the air and eventually landed safely on the ground with both of his hands touching the floor. He gradually got up and went through the crowd by pushing them out of the way softly. Wondering why the monkey was shoving them, most of the visitors were glaring at him with annoyance. They carried on what they were doing once the chimp came to the front.

**DJ Toad:**

_Oh, oh,_

**Princess Peach:**

_I'm infected by the sound_

**DJ Toad:**

_Oh, oh,_

**Princess Peach:**

_stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground)_

At the moment, Mario and Luigi were dancing consecutively and managed to receive tons of attention from each person, excluding Wario and Waluigi. The man in red executed a combination of back flips, somersaults, a handstand and spinning on the ground by bending in a curled up position, wrapping his arms round his legs and whirled rapidly on the spot.

"Go, Gonzales! You're da man! You can do this!" The orange Yoshi's voice can be heard from the back of the pack.

Eyeballing at Mario's slick moves, Luigi simply stood there and opened his mouth in awe and wonderment. "Mamma mia… I don't think I can do something like this, bro."

The elder brother stopped rotating, he ended his routine with his hand touching his left cheek, his left elbow of his arm on the floor and he was lounging on it. All of this was enough to get a standing ovation and praise from the spectators, follow by ear-splitting whistles.

He stood up and crossed his arms. A smug smirk was spread across his face as he stood facing his close friend and only family member. "Try and beat that, big little brother!"

"Er… sure, I guess." The lanky, green-clothed man replied, slowly backing away and biting his glove. He knew dancing against the red-clad plumber would be a challenge.

"Step aside, you wannabes! The _REAL _dancers are here to crash this party!" A gruff voice bellowed, shoving poor Luigi to one side. Mario put his hands on his hip as he glowered at the party pooper who did this. That person was in fact his rival Wario and his constant companion, Waluigi. The tall and thin, green-clad male rubbed at his arm, it was hurting slightly from the forceful push.

"Are you all right, bro?" Mario asked, gazing at his youngest brother with concern. "Don't worry, we'll get back at those jerks."

Wario paced to his enemy and squinted his eyes, sneering. "Hey, you losers! The only way to beat us in a dance-off if you can out dance us but that will be unlikely!"

Now, he and the renowned saviour were confronting each other. Mario stepped forward with a cowering Luigi hiding behind him. The sidekick crouched down, scared of facing his opponent.

"Oh, really? I beg to differ but you're on! We're taking this battle to the dancefloor!" The red plumber retorted, scowling at his evil counterpart.

"Uh-oh, this isn't going to be pretty…" Luigi gulped, straining a smile.

**DJ Toad:**

_Everybody in the club_

**Princess Peach:**

_evacuate the dancefloor_

"Now wave your hands in the air, ya'll! Wave them like you just don't care, yeah!" DJ Toad shouted, through the mic he's holding.

Nearly everybody not including Peach, Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi were swaying their hands above them, following what the disc jockey was saying.

"Yeah, that's it! Wave them to the flow, yo!"

Both of the dancing competitors walked back, looking toward each other in the eyes. Wario began his routine by smoothly walking backwards whilst looking intently at the floor. Secondly, he spreads out his arms and twirled continually on the spot like a spinning top. Then, he moved his left leg to the left side and the other to the right. He finished his routine by jumping up, performed a split and dropped to the ground with a thump.

"Take it away, Waluigi!" He hollered.

Luigi's counterpart nodded and knew it's his chance to step in and steal the show. Waluigi's routine commenced with doing a cartwheel, heading to Mario and Luigi's direction. Next, he stretched out his arms and kicked his legs to and fro in a repeated sequence. Then, he let out a deep breath from his mouth and carried out a series of somersaults, one after the other in a successive pattern. He finished it off with a split on the floorboards; his gloved hands were laid on it. All he and his close buddy got was an uninterrupted round of applause; he turned to his adversaries with a cheesy grin.

"Face it, ungrateful losers! You guys are history and there's no room for dorks here!" He scoffed, blowing a raspberry at the Mario brothers.

"We'll see about that!" Mario scowled, gritting his teeth and shakes a clenched fist. He rotated round and looked intently at his brother. "C'mon Luigi, let's show them what bro power can do!"

"I-I-If y-y-you say so." The dark blue overall-wearing bloke stuttered, frowning. He got to his feet and went to his older sibling.

The moustached, short male returned to stare angrily at his foes, he's determined to wipe the floor with them. He began his dance sequence with jumping on the spot in a circle and a series of sliding to the left and then to the right. He winked in the green-clad guy's direction, giving him the signal to do something unique and he nodded with a grin. Luigi paced behind his brother and surround his arms around Mario's waist. Immediately, they kicked left, right, front and back simultaneously as they moved along the flooring. The green-clad partner momentarily let go; he and the plucky red plumber were close to one another preparing to perform extra moves.

In unison, they went on the ground laying on their back, they splay out their arms to turn onto their belly then sweep their arms out in front of them to return to their back all while using a continuous "swimming" motion. They rise up to hop on two hands and pumping their legs up together. Mario then had his back turned on Luigi, giving him the cue to leap on it, somersault and settled on the floor.

**DJ Toad:**

_Oh, oh, _

**Princess Peach:**

_I'm infected by the sound_

Above the stairway, Peach had a transparent glass of Mushroom Fruity cocktail clutching in her right hand as she gazed down at her mates grooving and moving to the tune. It's a mixture of Mushrooms, Super Shrooms, Ultra Shrooms and a healthy combination of Keel Mangos, Peachy Peaches, Primordial Fruits, Coconuts and fruits from Isle Delfino. She took a sip of it and let the liquid gush into her mouth. The taste of the combination of fruits was left on her lips and tongue whilst she savours it.

"Mmmm! Nothing tastes like a refreshing cocktail on a birthday night like this!" She gleefully beamed and being in high spirits.

"Heard that, babe! I gotta hand it to ya, this is one sweet bash!" DJ T. remarked, not having eye contact with the monarch and concentrating with his occupation. "It's the best one you've thrown so far, Peachy."

"I guess you're right, thank you so much for making this a party to remember."

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'm doin' this for the dudes and dudettes, especially you, Your Highness."

"Tell you what, I'll invite you over to every party I organize. Is it okay with you?"

"Sure thing! It ain't a shindig without me around! After all, it's my job to be here."

**DJ Toad:**

_Everybody in the club_

Back on the disco battlefield, they were still in the midst of the dance-off with the devious duo. Knowing they have to complete their string of breakdance moves, Mario and Luigi hopped side to side whilst their hands were stretched outwards and ended with a quarter backflip, then turned it into a butterfly kick. Their result was an unending clapping, whooping, endless, various noises from Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi and Birdo as well as a large amount of whistling.

Toadsworth placed down his wooden stick and clapped, politely. "Jolly good show, I say! What a magnificent performance!"

Daisy bounced up and down with both of her hands aloft as she closed her eyelids. She was overjoyed as if she won in a competition or a sport match. "Yay! You boys rule, Mario and Luigi! Way to wipe the dancefloor with those twerps!"

**Princess Peach:**

_Stop, this beat is killing me  
(Hey, Mr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground)_

The music stopped as soon as the last two lines were sung. The deejay pushed a circular red button somewhere on the turntable as the CD began to discontinue with the spinning. Everybody groaned in disappointment as soon as the floorfiller halted. The disc went from the fastest and gradually brought to a halt. He removed the needle from the record and gripped the mic to his mouth.

"That's it, ya'll! It's the end of the song! If any of you homies wanna request a song, feel free to holler!" He declared.

Wario broke down to the flooring and pounded his fist. "Dang it, we lost to two losers!"

Waluigi pointed at them and gave a hostile look to the famed brothers. "It's not over yet! I swear we'll have our revenge soon enough, cheaters!"

And with that, the infamous twosome stormed off to the other side of the entrance hall, gutted and extremely furious about their loss.

"Such party poopers, aren't they?" Mario shrugged, chuckling.

"Yep, they sure know how to throw tantrums." Luigi joked, putting a hand to his mouth and laughed.

Soon, each character on the lowest floor turned around to pay attention to DJ Toad and the fair-haired ruler.

"Before we could resume the bash, let's sing 'happy birthday' to our b-day gal, Princess P!" The green-spotted Toad called out, reaching out his hands to the royally woman as a gesture to present her to the audience.

Mario and not quite everyone cheered with extreme cheerfulness and enthusiasm. Peach curtsied, blew a kiss to the left and right and lifted her hands over her, waving. She gracefully positioned her delicate hands one on top of the other, on her lap.

"_Happy birthday to you_, _happy birthday to you_, _happy birthday to Princess Peach_, _happy birthday to you!_" The gang sang harmoniously.

"Idiots." The tall and thin, black overall-wearing man grumbled. He crossed his arms and muttered many insults and complaints about losing to his enemies, quietly under his breath.

The yellow-clad bloke punched his fist into his left hand in an aggressive way, grinding his teeth in deep hatred to the Mario brothers. "Tell me about it. When we meet those wretched jerks again, I'm gonna thrash them into next week!"

"Calm down, we'll punish 'em in the upcoming year when the princess throws a new party."

"Whatever but don't start crying over spilled Special Shakes if we lose yet again."

Whilst nearly the entire group were singing all at once aside from Wario and Waluigi, Tayce T. held a birthday cake in her hands. Medium-sized baby pink candles were lit up with flames that were lighting up in the darkness and the dessert was made out of Cake Mix, covered with rose-coloured icing and decorated with strawberries around the top of the cake. A dark pink, broad ribbon is tied round it and the cake was placed on a silver, oval-shaped plate sprinkled with white glitter. Mario and company instantly became aware of the chef's presence, taking the liberty to allow her pass by separating into two groups.

Mario, Goombario, Kooper and Bombette were on the front row, Parakarry, Lady Bow, Watt and Sushie were in the second line, Lakilester, Goombella, Koops and Madame Flurrie were in the third row and lastly, the orange Yoshi, Vivian, Admiral Bobbery and Ms. Mowz were in the forth group of four on the left side. Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi and Birdo were in the first row, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario and Waluigi were in the next line and finally, the five young Yoshis were in the rear on the opposite side of the room.

The cook was on her way up the set of steps, carrying the freshly, baked cake with her and went round the table filled with an extensive meal while she's at it. She started climbing up the stairs carefully, so she doesn't trip and drop her tasty masterpiece. It took her about more than a moment to get to the top before the princess can blow out the candles. At last, she got to where the blonde-haired lady and the deejay were. She cautiously made her way pass the turntable and black jacket-wearing mushroom, going to the crowned female.

"Three cheers for Her Majesty! Hip-hip!" Mario shouted at the top of his voice, pumping his fist upwards.

"Hooray!" The majority of the bunch yelled.

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip!"

"HOORAY!!!"

"Now, make a wish and blow out the candles, dear." Tayce T. said with a wide smile.

Peach closed her eyes and trying to think of a wish. _Hmm… what should I wish for? The party is going perfectly, everyone is here, DJ Toad helped me with setting up the disco, Bowser didn't kidnap me today and even Mario and Luigi made this a special day. It would be nice if everyday were like this, which would be my heartfelt wish._ She thought to herself. She opened her cerulean eyes and blew out the candles.

Nearly all the guests cheered, hollered, giving a round of applause and did loads of whoops except Wario and Waluigi, who weren't the life and soul of the party and stayed silent. Donkey Kong was drumming his chest with his strong, muscular fists, Birdo was tooting her big, pink snout in happiness, Yoshi let out many ear-piercing sounds from his mouth and Diddy Kong made monkey noises whilst clapping above his head. The racket continued and became a dead silence until Mario opened his mouth to speak.

"What did you wish for, Princess?" He enquired, awaiting the answer from his lady friend.

"Actually, I've already got my wish. Now, I have everything right here. Thank you so much for making this the greatest festivity yet, all of you… especially you, Mario." Princess Peach responded, a big smile was spread across her face.

"No problem, after all it was you who invited us over."

"That's very sweet of you. For the meantime, enjoy the rest of the celebration and have fun."

DJ Toad grabbed the mic close to his mouth and yelled into it as if he was being the announcer. "Hey, homegirls and homeboys! Let's move 'n' groove 'til nightfall!"

Another explosion of hooting and hollering were coming from almost the entire crowd, the commotion was ear-splitting enough to fill the air. Before they knew it, they're going to party like there's no tomorrow!

* * *

If any of you are past fans of my debut fanfiction, "_A Mario Birthday Party_", you may love this short remake! This is worth reading if you adore parties, mingling at nightclubs during Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays or a fan of my first story and its sequel. One more reason why I chose this song to use for this is to celebrate the return of Natalie Horler and her dance act, **Cascada**. Her brand-new, spankin' single was released just recently according to the advertisement shown on the telly and the album came out too! Unfortunately for those of you who live outside Europe, you have to wait 'patiently cause you won't have it soon. If you want it badly, either download it or ask me to send it to you by e-mail once I get the album. I've bought it on the release date and I'm listening to the album at the moment, it practically got me in the zone to work on this.

I recommend you to check out the music video before even thinking about getting one of the most excellent floorfillers around. It might be worth your liking and before I forget, tell me what you think of this oneshot version of the celebrated party fanfic from four years ago!


End file.
